Commission
by enternalwings
Summary: Roxas really likes Cloud's son, Denzel, but with the entire female population trying to get into his pants, how will he get his best friend to see him? CRACK!


Title: Commission

Summary: Roxas really liked Denzel, but with the entire female population trying to get into his pants, what can he do to make his best friend see him? CRACK

Rating: T

Pairing: Roxas/Denzel

Genre: Humor/Romance

Format: Oneshot

Author's note at the end.

* * *

**:Commission:**

* * *

To say Roxas Fair had issues was as if someone were to point out that the sky was blue or that winter was cold, or that roses could not be black or blue. Which really sucked, but that's not really the point here, is it?

See, the problem with the blond spiky haired boy is that he was a huge problem attracting the odd species called 'female'. He didn't know if it was because he had come from a poor family or if it was because he has a constant scowl on his face. He really didn't think it was because his twin brother, Sora, was gay, and going out with Riku, the schools star actor. Everyone positively loved Sora, him and his happy, bubbly personality. Gay or not. So no, that wasn't the reason for his issue at hand.

He was going to go with the ladder. His lovely scowl and lovely is was, or that's what Roxas believed. Because it was lovely and if you say otherwise, he can and will break your face in.

Roxas had a _bad_ temper. Not just when people insult him, when someone insults or threatens his brother or his two best friends; Axel and Denzel.

See, Axel was the one of the people who valued his life so little as to come up to Roxas and boldly say, with a _smile_, that he _needed to smile more often. _That beautiful and bitterly cold winter day, Axel strangely found himself in the hospital with a broken nose and a purple bruise on his cheek.

He never learned his lesson. Axel still told Roxas he needed to smile, but after a while he began to develop a touch on self control and ignored him.

The event that caused him to become the best of friends was the day that Roxas was unwillingly dragged to his apartment by Sora to get some sauce for their mother. He was forced to strike up a conversation with the wild red-haired boy, with the purple tear shaped tattoos under his eyes, he really did try to talk about something interesting, but he failed miserably. So Axel took it into in hands to talk about none other than the time that his mother had come home from work one night from her nursing station and talked about a drug addict who shot heroin in his dick to keep it erected longer(1). To say that was one of the most scaring stories Roxas had ever heard of in his life was a _HUGE_ understatement. He'll never look at a nettle the same way again.

And that's how they became friends. The penis story. The classic.

How Roxas had meet and become friends with the boy who went by the name of Denzel Strife was another story in and of itself. Denzel was the son of Cloud and Tifa Strife, who were family friends of his and Sora's family. Cloud and their father Zack had grow up together, but they had grown apart when Zack had meet the woman that would soon be his wife and mother of Denzel, Aerith Gainsborough. But the day after Denzel's fifteenth birthday, she got in a car accident and died.

So that's when the two family's had come back together. The day of Aerith's funeral and that's when Roxas had meet Denzel. It was the only time, besides the normal straight face, that he ever saw Denzel _not_ smile. And that was like a dog not humping there master.

Abnormal.

"Axel, do me a favor and _shut the fuck up._" A very irritated blond ordered, cutting his eyes from the book in his hands to the boy who was now on his knees, his hands clamped together in a fist, a begging look on his face.

"But Rooooxxx, you said you'd come with me. You promised!" Axel entreated.

"I don't remember saying such a thing." The blond boy stated simply moving his eyes back to the book in his hands, now ignoring the begging boy in front of him.

"You did too," Axel said now shooting a glare in the blond's direction. "And I quote, "Fine Axel! I'll go with you to this stupid club thing if you shut the hell up!'"

That did sound like something he would say to Axel when he was annoying him. But that didn't matter. He wasn't going to go with the irritating guy and that was that. If it where something other than a _bar,_ then he would consider it, but since the said distention is a _bar_, then answer is no. He wasn't in the mood for being manhandled or kidnapped tonight. And yes god damnit, he has been kidnapped before when he had followed through with the intense begging from Axel and he'd be damned if he let it happen again.

"I'm not going whether I said that or not. I'm not in the mood to get kidnapped _again, _Axel. So put that in your bong and _smoke it._"

"Oh, thanks for the offer," Axel said, waving his hand at the offer. "But I quick months ago. Anyway, would you go if I said Denzel will be there?

That's when Axel got Roxas' complete attention. Anybody that knew Roxas and had a brain would know exactly how to make him bend to their will, but it seemed Axel could only do this. He knew that Roxas would do _anything_ when it came to their good friend, Denzel.

The blond set the book on the table beside the couch he was sitting on then picked up the phone that was lying next to the lamp. "It depends. If I were to call him right now to ask him if he'd be coming, would he say yes?"

Axel groaned. He should have known Roxas would have done something like this. "Come on Roxy-baby. Don't you believe in me like you believe in the big JC man?"

"Think Axel, think. Remember that last time you got me to go somewhere by telling me Denzel was going to be there?" Roxas said, crossing his legs and glaring down at the boy on his knees.

Crap. He had forgotten all about that little incident. He pushed himself of the ground and made his way into the kitchen. "Nope! Sorry doesn't ring any bells." He called from the other room.

Roxas jumped from his place on the couch and bolted to the kitchen. "Like hell you don't remember! It was all over the _news_ you asshole!" He yelled pointed a stern finger at the red head.

Axel was about to say something to the blond when there was a monstrous bang coming from the door. Whoever it was sounded like they were about to break the door down.

"Open his door right now, Axel!" A voice boomed from the other side of the wooden door.

"What the hell? Demyx?" The two boys said in unison.

"No, the Easter bunny! No, would the Easter bunny be this drop dead sexy? Now open this door you losers." Demyx said.

Axel rolled his eyes before making his way to the door. He unlocked it and as soon as he did the door swung open and smacks him right in the face.

"Finally, took you slowpokes long enough." He said huffing, placing his hands on his hips. He blinded when he was met with a glaring Roxas' but no Axel. "Hey, Rox, where did Axel run off too? "

The door was slammed with a deafening 'bang' before Axel voice came to their attention. "Right here you dickface." He hissed, his hand placed over his nose as he walked over to Demyx. "Seriously Dem, do have any patience at all? You just about broke my fucking nose man." He removed his hand from his face to look at it. There was a warm red liquid on his palm making his way slowly down is hand to his arm. "Damnit, you made my nose bleed!"

Demyx smiled and roughly patted Axel on the back. "Aw, you'll live. Have a penis and be a man and besides didn't Sora send you here to pick up Roxas. Yet your still here."

"That's not my fault! He refuses to come. I even told him that Denzel was going to be there and he still didn't move!" Axel defended.

"Well, I can see why. Remember the last time you told him that?" He stated raising an eyebrow at him.

"He gets hit on by a drunk guy _one time_ and you people just wouldn't let it go, will ya?" He cried, throwing his arms up in frustration before stomping out of the room.

"Nope, as you say, "Got it memorized?" well we sure as hell do, Ax, and we are never going to let you live it down either." He said. There was a crash in the living room as Demyx turned to face Roxas whose existence seemed to be ignored until now. Demyx pointed a finger at him then at himself. "You, me, let's go."

Roxas replied to that order with a beautiful scowl. "Why the hell should I come with you and why the hell did Sora send Axel here to get me. What are you all up to?" He demanded, crossing his arms as he shifted his weight to one side.

Demyx blind before giving Roxas a look as if he were stupid. "Seriously man, do you not know what day it is?

The blond stopped for a moment to think. What was today anyway, he hadn't really been keeping track of the days. "No, I don't know what today is. You want to clue me in?"

"Dude, are you freaking serious? Your, like, in love with the guy. How could you not remember his _birthday?_"

_Holy fucking shit._

Today was…

Denzel seventeenth birthday, June the 23rd.

_Fuck._ How could he have forgotten! But wait…what did Demyx just say?

"Did you just imply that I'm in love with Denzel?" He asked, raising one blond eyebrow questioningly at boy in front of him.

"And what if I did?" Demyx challenged.

"Then you might be right."

_Silence._

"Are you serious?" He asked, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that Roxas had just admitted that.

Roxas shrugged, "Yea, it's not like it's really a secret. Sora's been telling me this more months now. So why not admit now? And that just might be the problem I have with not being able to get a girlfriend."

"Oh. My. God. AXEL! He admitted it!" Demyx yelled running into the living room where Axel had disappeared to shaking the red head by the shoulders before blotting back into the kitchen, grapping Roxas' hand then running out the door. He ran , jumped, sung, and skipping down the street with Roxas in tow before stop suddenly. He turned to Roxas. His face was so serious that it almost scared Roxas.

"What did you get him for a present?" He asked, releasing the blond from his grasp.

"I haven't gotten anything, yet. I forgot all about it." Roxas said, looking around the area to see if he could spot a store or something. "Wait, where are we going anyway?"

"To a bar. That's were their holding his party."

Roxas was stunned. "I beg your pardon? Didn't I just say back at the house that I was not going to a stupid bar again?"

"But it's Denzel's birthday! You can't help if you're sexy to the old eye, Roxy! Do it for Dennzy! I'm sure you can survive one night for him."

"I don't have a present."

"I'll take care of that."

Oh goody.

Great. Just_ perfect._ Roxas was surely _positive_ that he was now in love with Denzel. There was not a single doubt his pretty brain that this fact was not true. For if it turned out to be false, Roxas would have already shot himself in the groin. Skew the fucking girls. This was pure torture, being around so many drunken people being constantly bumped into while trying to wish his friend a happy birthday. Honesty, did people have that little of self-control? This was getting ridiculous.

Not only have that, but Demyx's totally awesome ass stupid idea for Denzel birthday presented. _"Just telling him that you're his birthday present." _Seriously, where in the hell did he come up with such a stupid idea? The oxygen channel? To Roxas' dismay, yes, yes he did get the idea from the oxygen channel.

About an hour into the party and an old man telling Denzel that he had a hot body,(Roxas took the liberty to punch the man in the face) Roxas was going to explode into a million pieces. He had yet to give Denzel is good or bad present, (depending on whether he felt the same or not) Sora was sucking Riku's face clean, Demyx and Axel were grinding each other, Naminé and Kairi were hanging out with him and Denzel and talking about fucking shoes, and all the parents were shitfaced drunk.

And they had school at eight in the morning the next day. _Prefect._

Roxas was seriously considering just screwing it and marching right out the doors to make his way home; away from the _noise, _away from the _drunks_, away from the _confession at hand. _But then adorable little Denzel just had to turn around and smile at Roxas, making every negative feeling he had been having up and disappear. Where it went, he didn't know, but he didn't want it back either. He just wanted to stay with Denzel.

"Are you having fun, Rox?" Denzel asked, running a hand thorough his short, thick curly brown hair while watching Naminé and Kairi dance together. He always thought that they would make a cute couple. They had a lot in common and have known each other for awhile now.

"Uh, Y-yea", Roxas stuttered. "I could do without the raging drunks though."

Denzel let out a chuckle. "There just having fun. Everyone deserves to have fun. Don't ya think?"

"Well, yea, but not if their going to around flirting with teenagers." Roxas stated, placing his hands on his hips. Denzel chuckled again before silence fell upon the two boys. They were both watching the two girls dance with one another. While other people were dancing dirty and had a slight clumsy step to it, they were dancing with spirit. Not messing a sling step as they turned and twirled around one another. It was like there hearts where one.

"Don't you think that they'd make a great couple?" Denzel asked, breaking the silence. Roxas turned to look at the brown haired boy. Said boy was looking up at him with a somewhat sad smile.

"Well, yeah. Sora and I have always thought that they were meant for each other. Being both girls or not. They make each other so happy; I think it would be a loss if they didn't end up together." Roxas said, looking back out at the girls. They really where meant for one other; at least in his opinion.

"Say Roxas," Denzel said. "Do I make you happy?"

To Roxas, it felt as if time had begun to slow itself down. Waiting for his answer; he hoped it would be the right one. His relationship with Denzel was far too important to ruin.

"Of course you do. What kind question is that anyway?" Denzel blinked up at Roxas before taking his hand in his.

"Then may I have this dance?"

Roxas could have sworn he almost had a heart attack as the words left Denzel's mouth.

Roxas smiled before answering the brunette; "Of course you can."

* * *

**.End.**

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I posted this a REAAAAAAAAAALLLLLYYY long time ago. I removed it because I wasn't happy with it and nobody seemed to like it. So now I'm re-posting it with little changes, because well, I'm going threw my computer and getting rid of some old stuff that I don't need anymore and I found this and I had forgot how much I really liked this CRACK! pairing. Roxas/Denzel are for the win.

Anyway, whether you comment or favorite is up to you, but I would't be removing this. But feel free to do so if you wish, it most certainly won't be a bad idea.

Anyway.

I'm out.


End file.
